After SerenityRecovery
by ilovepeterpetrelli
Summary: Short ficlets about the crews feelings of the happenings on Miranda. Mild language.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

The crew had suffered a loss. A huge loss. Their pilot was gone and so was their preacher. Everyone felt a different way about the events that had just recently taken place. They were all sad of course but had any good come out of it? How were they feeling when Zoë broke the news to them? How did they feel about Simon and Kaylee? Would River ever take Wash's place? The only thing they knew for sure was that _Serenity_ would never be the same again. There'd always be a hole in their hearts.

_Take my love. Take my land. . . ._


	2. Mal

Mal: Chapter 1

Mal sighed as he realized the problem. They'd lost a panel. Again. He'd have to get a replacement one. If only he'd realized this ten minutes ago. Then they could've gotten the old one. Now it was just floating around in space. It'd taken awhile to get Kaylee off the doctor to go check it out. Jayne hadn't been much help either. He'd just laughed and eaten an apple. Not exactly helpful. Then he went to go polish "Vera", which he did about ten times a day.

Aside from Jayne being Jayne, Inara was also Inara. Her beautiful, elegant self. She was taking time off from her job so the crew could lay low for a while and recover from Miranda. Mal couldn't remember anyone ever doing anything like that for his ship and his crew -- ever. Sure, Wash had been a great pilot. And Kaylee was always fixing everything but . . . .

Inara had completely given up good money, not to mention good sex, to help everyone on his ship. That meant everything to him. Everything. . . .

_Take me where I cannot stand. _

_I don't care, I'm still free . . . ._


	3. Zoe

Disclaimer: Joss is boss. I have nothing except the new evanescence CD.

Zoë: Chapter 2

Zoë mourned her loss. Wash had been a goofball, yes, but he was her life. His shirts, his dinosaurs, and at one point his mustache, they had made Wash, Wash. And wash had made Zoë, Zoë. She was afraid to make it without him.

They'd almost made it, was what bothered her the most. If only he'd stop talking about

being a leaf on the wind to get out of that chair he'd have moved on with the rest of them.

The look on Kaylee's face hurt too. When she's told the young mechanic that 'Wash ain't

coming' nothing could mask her shock. The rest of the crew's faces held sadness and fear.

That day they'd all lost a friend. But Zoë, she lost her reason. Her reason to live.

_You can't take the sky from me._


	4. Inara

Disclaimer: Joss is boss. I own nothing except the new evanescence CD.

Chapter 3: Inara

The Operative would have kidnapped her. The bastard would have taken advantage of her. Then he would've used her as bait to lure Mal to him.

Mal. She never wanted to leave his ship. But she couldn't lie to herself any longer. It killed her to sleep on the same ship as him. It killed her to be having sex when Mal was right there! When she eaten dinner with him the night before.

She had to stop lying to herself. She was in love with Mal! How jealous had she been when he had supposedly married "Saffron"? Very jealous, she thought.

Now that she knew she couldn't lie to him! But she couldn't just not be a companion. It just didn't work that way. Resigning was a very complicated process. She was head over heels and it was going to be hard.


	5. Jayne

Disclaimer: Joss is boss. I own nothing but the new evanescence CD.

Chapter 4: Jayne

Jayne thought he was invincible. He hadn't been lying on the floor during the reaver fight. He wasn't Kaylee or Simon, lying down, begging for medicine. Gorram fight sucked though. It'd been brutal. But he'd gotten to use a lot of his guns and the grenades. Using grenades was never a bad thing.

But Kaylee and the doc. . . Was that really necessary? Did they have to mention the fact that they planned to have sex if they got out alive? He didn't have to know _that_. Although, he could have known more about the batteries.

Miranda had done a lot to the crew. Wash was dead. Even Jayne couldn't look at the dinosaurs on the bridge anymore. Zoë still had that look in her eyes. Everything had changed. Even Jayne. Maybe no one was invincible after all.

_Take me out to the black._

_Tell 'em I ain't coming back. _


	6. Kaylee

Disclaimer: Joss is boss. I have nothing except the new evanescence CD.

Chapter 5: Kaylee

Kaylee had found a light in the darkness. That wasn't unlike her. She had a cheerful disposition. There was rarely an occasion which made her stop being the happy person she usually was.

She was shocked with the deaths of Wash and Book. It broke her heart when she saw the look in Zoe's eyes. Zoe had acted so strong, she was really tearing up on the inside.

Simon had been so brave though. Her knight in shining armor. Before the reaver fight he had told her how he'd felt about her. How he regretted never being with her. She had told him she felt the same way. Since they'd got back they'd had dome great moments. But River had intruded more than once.

They'd been so close to having sex in the engine room. She's been so caught up in the moment. So in love they hadn't thought to check if anyone was watching.

River made a remark about Simon's technique and all the passion was gone. Just last night they'd been making out in the common area when River had come in and said hello. The girl sure could ruin a moment.

_Burn the land and boil the sea._


	7. Simon

Disclaimer: Joss is boss. I own nothing but the new evanescence CD.

Chapter 6: Simon

Simon had a lot to think about after the past few weeks. Some good and some bad. He had lost two friends. He hadn't talked to Wash much but the bridge felt fairly empty without him. And Book had died. Book had been so kind to them, unlike some others on the ship. Book and Kaylee had been so kind to them on _Serenity_.

He'd also had to think about River. They both made the quick decision to stay on the ship after Miranda. River had become pilot. She was very good too. His sister's talent hadn't surprised him but her speed did. She piloted the ship so fast through space. It wasn't rare that they had to hold on to something while coming in for a landing. They hadn't been on land much after Miranda. Captain didn't like it. But the Operative promised to look after them. He'd let them fly under alliance radar more than once in recent weeks.

Simon had spent his days in the engine room with Kaylee. He was learning about fixing things other than people and he enjoyed spending time with Kaylee. Most of it was spent talking about growing up, but they'd each had their fair share of unexpectedly reaching over to other and passionately kissing them. They would've gone much farther a few times if River hadn't come in and said things like, "Simon, don't you need to breath?" and breaking them apart. But that was what made her his mei-mei.

_You can't take the sky from me._


	8. River

A/N: My story is now complete. Thanks for all the reviews and good feedback. I'm so sorry it took this long to finish. I wanted River's chapter to be REALLY good. I hope it is! Please review! And check out my other Firefly story I'm writing.

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing but the new Evanescence CD.

River

River was a good pilot. Not as good as Wash, but she was still extremely talented. She maneuvered _Serenity_ through all sorts of storms and what not. She had the skill of a pilot. But she still got Mal mad when she set it to autopilot and wandered the ship frequently. _Serenity_ was her home and she couldn't stay in one place for too long. It was a place to explore, to see things. It was so big. River loved looking in all the nooks and crannies, finding a new place to explore everyday.

River always had a sense of wonder about her. She needed to explore, to see everything. Much as she loved serenity she also loved to get off it. And see all of the planets. Especially the ones her parent's forbade her and Simon to see years ago. They had said they were full of dirt, and riff-raff. But river loved them. And she loved the nice, genuine people that she met. It gave her a feeling that home was everywhere.

Home was a thing River had not known until _Serenity. _She had thought Osiris was home, yet she had never felt like it was home. The Academy was never home, but _Serenity _was special. It was the place where both she and Simon realized who they were. That there was more to life than being proper and attending dinner parties. He had found Kaylee and River had found friends. Now that her brother was becoming friendly with the ship's mechanic River decided to get mommy and daddy together.

Inara had always taken care of everyone on the ship in a motherly way. She had a gentle sense about her and River liked her. Mal was daddy. He always looked out for his crew and had a somewhat fatherly relationship with the rest of the crew. Mommy and daddy were perfect for each other and River was going to help them realize it. It may take some work, but she knew Mal and Inara had feelings for each other and it was her job to get them together.

She also had to be cautious with Simon and Kaylee. She knew they wanted to have sex, but she was always interrupting. River knew she wasn't the number one woman in his life anymore and she had no problems with that. She would just have to leave them alone every once in awhile. And maybe stop reading their minds at dinner. It was beginning to get disturbing.

_There's no place, I can be, since I found Serenity_

_You can't take the sky from me . . . _

Now click on the review button . . . .


End file.
